


Vilet and the Unbalances of Hogwarts

by Twisted_King8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based along the same time as the movies, How do I even warning?, Sanpe is favorite character, may add more tags later, this story was made from a weird dream, will probably have love/shipping in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_King8/pseuds/Twisted_King8
Summary: ‘Time is a gift that most take for granted.’ Though she has become quite accustomed to abusing such a gift. She never truly meant for it to be that way. She’s only trying to escape the darkness, survive the troubles and change the minds that judge her.((Summary has a bit from the first paragraph))





	1. This Timeline...

‘Time is a gift that most take for granted.’ A quote that is well known to a young girl who is wise beyond her years. She has become quite accustomed to abusing such a gift. She never truly meant for it to be that way but when life deals you a bad lot the only way out is to take it into your own hands. This girl is only trying to escape the darkness, survive the troubles and change the minds that judge her.

+—+—+—+—+—+—+

Deep within the maze of dark alleyways that snaked through ‘Knockturn Alley’. A dim light glows gently at the end of an alley that leads to a dead end. Out of the glow, a young girl of around eleven years old warped into existence. She wobbled on her feet as she once again becomes solid. She blinked slowly keeping her eyes shut tightly here and there trying to will off the dizziness. Feeling the knot in her stomach quiver just slightly but this set her doubling over to one of the corners of the alley to empty the contents of her stomach.

Taking a few steps back she turns and leans her back against the cold brick wall. Sliding down she brought her knees up to her chest letting her head rest against them. She wore black and gray non-house marked Hogwart’s robes. From the small loose thread at the end of one of her sleeves started to glow white/yellow. It started to unraveling stitch by stitch throughout her outfit. The girl doesn’t bat an eye at this as her spell to hide her true outfit wears off. Beneath the robes are dirty, raggedy clothing that was poorly patched together. 

Once the cover-up spell wore fully off she lifted her head reached into her one pocket and pulled out a folded up expulsion letter. Unfolding it to reveal it being signed by the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Dated with September 1, 1991, the first day of Hogwart’s school year and the very night of the house sorting ceremony. She looked long and hard at it with a firm frown plastered onto her pale yet dirty face. A sigh dropped from her mouth along with a white puff made from her breath. Crawling over to the nearest tin trash can. Gently pushing it over not too much to completely knock it over just enough to reach what was underneath.

Pulling out a small box it being just big enough for a pair of socks. Letting the can back down she scoots back a bit then sits crossed legged. Resting the box on her lap she opens it then places the explosion letter into it alongside with the other twenty-some letters. All signed and dated the same as the others. The only little differences between them are different teachers who brought her to the headmaster and only a couple few have her sorted house title on them. Most the time she gets the boot before the sorting hat can get to her the few times she has gotten sorted it was always to the Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses.

She closed the box and held it tight to her heart. Standing up only to wobble again placing a small palm against the wall to stabilize herself she huffed out shivering in the cold. Looking up she noticed a light snowfall had started to come down. With another puff of her breath, she looked away and started to walk down the alley disappearing into the darkness of the night. 

Around five in the morning, the young girl stepped into the filthy streets of Cokeworth, England. Though the sun is finally coming up lighting up the sky showing a bit of light blue but the smog coming from the many tall chimneys darkened the sky heavily. She looked around deciding to stay in the alley. Even though it is early there was plenty of people around. Most people treat homeless orphans badly so she stays on the sidelines. 

Walking for a while she finds herself on Spinner’s End street. The street is filled mostly with abandoned brick houses, an abandoned mill with a huge chimney and broken street lamps. The End street has a morbid quality to it not being much different than her home in Knockturn. Deeper down the street she went a mist seemed to settle over it. The brick houses are side by side and identical to each other. This street is clearly one of the more poverty-stricken neighborhood. Then again most of the city looked that way.

Heading to the end of the street the young girl stopped at a house that looked clearly more up kept then the others meaning someone used it still. That and she can sense someone with strong magic was within. Looking at the box in her hand she silently hoped that the magical seal that was placed onto it by the very man that was within the house still worked. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly through her nose she approached the door. With a shakily raised fist, she gave the nearly black brown thick wooden door a couple knocks.

A few moments passed before the door creaked opened a bit. Standing in the doorway is a tall lean nearly slender man dressed in black robes that showed its white undershirt at its cuffs and the rim of the turtleneck. He has dark eyes that seem to see right through you and jaw-length black hair. His skin was pale nearly as pale as hers making his soul-crushing eyes seem even more threatening. He stared down at her in question and irritation.

“Sir Snape?” Her meek voice squeaked out to her displeasure. A single eyebrow arched at her but he didn’t verbally answer her. She doesn’t dare look away as if showing disrespect would send the hounds on her. “Once upon a time you spoke of helping me reach my dreams if I give myself to the…” She spoke up this time but her timid voice wasn’t ready to speak the last part just yet. His once arched eyebrow lowered again. “I don’t believe we have ever met” he simply spoke his voice deep and sounding forever bored. Going to close the door on her until her small hand slammed onto the wood trying to stop it. “WAIT!!” She cried her now loud voice nearly startled an emotion onto his face but he simply stopped and waited for her to continue.

“Please, sir. I know you wouldn’t remember for it hasn’t happened yet for you but it has for me…many times in fact. In many different timelines that all ended up ending in the same way.” She tried to explain her seemingly insane rambling. He didn’t look impressed nor interested. “Though I tried time and time again to avoid this path I find myself growing desperate to relieve this forsaken loop” she spoke again when he didn’t make an attempt to do such himself.

Before she can continue on he raised a hand gesturing for her to silent herself. “I have not any time for your rambles” he spoke harshly he rose his head up some but still looked down at her as if she is below him. Though she fully knew he wasn’t any better than her. This time before he could fully shut the door she blurted out the words she dreaded to speak from the moment she had got there. “The dark mark!” She blurted this out but not to an alarming shout even if she did mostly he was the only one living down this street either way.

The door nearly slammed open to these words an look on anger glowed over him. With one swift movement, he had grabbed the poor girl by her upper arm yanking her into his home. The only reaction from her is a surprised yelp. As he dragged her down the short entrance hall to the living room he used his free hand to wave his wand behind him making the door slammed shut and lock. Once stepping into the living room he pushed her forward so she sat on the ground in front of him as he stood to block the way out. 

She holds up the box she held so close to her hopes. “Within this box holds the key to the truth of my words” she breaths out her heart beating out of chest from the sudden action. Snape looked questionably at her and the box. “You gave me this box it has a special seal put on it by you. It’s supposed to activate once it passes through your doorway and only you can open it…..something about a symbol that only you and your mother know of…” she clarifies holding the box up higher to him. Snape took the box but looked at her with near shock on his face.


	2. So it Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So it took so long it wasn’t suppose too.))

The cold, smoggy air rustled the girl’s hair as she sat upon the stoop of Snape’s house. He had kidded her out once he got the box opened. Claiming he needs utter silence to study the contents within. Though she didn’t even make a peep she still followed his orders. It was getting dark now and she needed an answer soon so she can go find a relatively safe place to rest.

Getting up to her feet and stretched her arms above her head. The door creaked then swung open revealing Snape with papers in one hand and his wand in the other. He glanced up for a mere moment taking in her startled expression and how her arms were still raised up. Looking back down to continue reading the papers. “What are you doing?” He asked putting a bit of a long pause in between his words or at least it sounded like he did.

She turned fully to him looking up some and rested her arms back down. “Stretching?” She gave him an answer but her timid voice made it sound like a question. He simply turned and walked back into the house “come” he demanded waving his wand again the door started to slowly shut. She managed to get in before it had a chance to shut and lock her out. She went to follow but only found darkness excepted for the glow of light coming from the living room.

Entering the living room she found candles lit and placed everywhere even some floating above making them look like they were dancing some. Nearly all the walls in this tiny living room are covered with books. All being old looking and bound by black and/or brown leather. On the far back wall was a dusty dark brick fireplace lit with a medium fire that mostly being the only source to warm up the house. In the middle of the room is a threadbare sofa, a clearly wore out armchair and a rickety table. 

To the left of the room against the wall is an old simple desk and chair. Upon the dest was the box (open), the papers from within the box, a stack of blank papers to the corner of the desk and a small bottle of ink. A thick middle sized black leather journal that has a strap to lock it laying limp to the side being the book is laying open sits in the middle of the desk. A quill can be seen dancing across the pages of the journal sometimes pausing to re-ink itself. She doesn’t know what it is writing but she assumes its writing Snape’s thoughts and opinions down being it’s a journal and all. 

Snape stood near the corner of the room slightly past the dest his back to her still going through a few papers. He didn’t tell her to sit or well do anything so to not upset or disrespect him she stood within the archway that led from the hall to the room. A few minutes have passed before Snape finally said or moved from his spot. Turning he looked at the girl. Scanning over her body he just now took full notice of her…lifestyle. 

“Tell me. Why Hogwarts?” He questioned taking a couple steps to her laying an empty hand to rest upon the top of the sofa. She nearly gawked at him when he asked her this. “I w-want to get a better education. Graduating from Hogwarts nearly promises me a better start to life after.” She stutters at first. A single arched eyebrow was his response to her. His index finger tapped against the sofa as he looked off in thought. Though he looked cold and cruel much like the place he lived. Snape is not such a man he simply didn’t show his true self to others around.

He turned and placed the papers down onto the desk. Waving a hand over the moving quill caused it to stop then return to its holding spot. He closed the journal and secured the strap. Once done Snape turned to the girl and went up to her. She didn’t move from her spot she just looked up to him. Folding his hands together in front of his chest he looked away from her. “Follow” he commanded this prompt her to shuffle out of his way then followed after him once he began to walk again. Snape led her up the stairs and down the hall to a closed door.

The upper floor had only two rooms and a bathroom. One room was at the end of the hall furthest from the stairs the other room is to the left and the bathroom on the right, it being the closest to the stairs. They stood in front of the room to the left. He reached out and opened it letting the door swing open into the room. I was a plain room with dark hardwood flooring which is the same kind of flooring that the rest of the house has a semi cracked off-white colored walls. 

A single old bed with peeling silver colored iron bars frame, a single white pillow, and a dark green blanket. One night stand next to the bed and one three drawers against the wall to the right. A cracked middle sized mirror hanging on the wall above the dresser. Lastly a three candle holding lamp that hung from the ceiling. He stepped aside to let her into the room. She looked around cautiously then turned around to face him. “We will have a discussion about what to do with you later. Now go to sleep.” He said shutting her into the room. The sound of a lock can be heard making her huff in annoyance.

Morning came seemingly faster than normal. Maybe cause she didn’t sleep maybe cause she was inpatient with getting an answer from Snape. It wasn’t until ten in the morning when the locking sound came again then the door opened. There again stood Snape “Come along” he demanded his voice sounding extra dry this early. She watched him disappear out of the doorway and glared at where he was then followed. She wouldn’t dare glare openly at him. Following him downstairs he led her to the living room again. Motioning for her to sit on the sofa as he sat on the armchair. 

“I have decided that I will indeed help you join Hogwarts…” he says not looking at her. She forces her overjoyed smile back afraid it might cause him to change his mind. “And the…the dark-” before she can finish that question Snape cuts in. “That will be a talk for another time” Snape simply says waving a hand blank papers and the quill float over to him. The papers float in front of him as he mummers to himself. Several papers fill in with what looks like professional forms/documents. She noticed a couple of them were the Hogwarts enrollment forms. 

“Sir Snape?” she called out to him this making the quill pause in its work as he stops mummers to himself and looks over to her. “I don’t think simply filling out the enrollment forms will work…sir.” She states staring at him a nervously. “I’m aware.” Snape answers her going back to his task. She looks away and daydreams waiting for him to finish. He paused again looking up in thought then turned his eyes onto her. “What is your name?” Snape asks watching her turn red in the face, jumping from her spot to stand in front of him. She bows her head “My apologies. My name is Vilet, Vilet Blackburn.” Once done she sat back down.

Snape soon gets up with the now finished stack of papers in hand and sends the quill back to its home with a wave. Noticing that the stack is thicker than just the enrollment papers. She silently watched him move across the room to the fireplace. Pulling his wand from his inner sleeve he flicks his wrist “Incendio”. A bright orange/red spark shoots out of his wand lighting the wood in the fireplace on fire. Waiting a few minutes he then puts the stack of papers into the fire. Watching the papers burn and turn to ash before the ash turns to smoke.

“The forms have been sent. We will have an answer in a few days” Snape spoke watching the fire a bit longer. Turning now to her “Come we have a meeting with-” He was about to finish until a loud growl echoed out. Arching an eyebrow he clears his throat “perhaps we’ll eat breakfast first…and maybe get you some…cleaner clothes.”.

*A few days later*

Snape and she sat at the table in the kitchen it being midday now. She was now cleaned up, dressed and feed. Snape didn’t go out of his way to buy new clothes but did give and shrank some of his old outfits for her to wear. Her hair before was shoulder length and puffed out being matted and dirty. 

Most of her face was covered up by it when it was dirty but now washed and brushed it’s near to the middle of her back long. She now keeps her long black hair in a messy side fishtail braid that layer over her left shoulder. Lastly, her bangs are now at jaw length and swept across face/ pinned loosely out of her eyes. Without her hair in her face (as much) you could now see she has nearly snow white pale skin, powder pink lips and blue/ gray eyes looking like a brooding storm.

They sat in silence occasionally sipping on their tea. Vilet hummed softly in content at the current moment. Drinking tea together has become a normal event for them to share in. Though this moment is blissful she did wonder when the news from the papers Snape sent would come in. Suddenly a knock cried out in the household startling her some. Snape seems unfazed by this almost as if she knew it was coming then again that’s his normal face.

“Go answer it” Snape orders popping the ‘t’ in it before taking up his teacup and sipping calmly. She eyed him then nodded getting up and exiting the kitchen to answer the front door. Snape doesn’t normally get visitors being a very secluded man. Knowing this brings guilt and sadness upon her knowing she’s most likely a big burden to him. Then again he could have said no and turned her away.

Opening the door she looked around before turning her eyes downward only to find a great gray owl on the porch. The large bird drops a small stack of envelopes binds together with criss-crossing twine tied around it. Once dropped the bird gave a screech then took off to the sky disappearing into the light gray clouds of overcast. She bent and picked up the delivery then closed the door again. Entering the kitchen she placed the mail in front of Snape then sat back into her spot. 

He untied it and shuffled through the stack placing one away from the others. Sliding the lone envelope across the table to her with one hand and placing the rest down to watch her. She looked at him for a moment contemplating what this could be before picking it up. On the front simply reed ‘Ms. Vilet’ running her fingers over it then flipping it over to break the red wax seal to open it. She had a sickening tight knot in her stomach now. She has reed over the acceptance letter and supply list multiple times before only to get kicked once she was at the school.

Opening it and pulling the couple papers out to read she looks up over the papers at Snape. His normal cold non-facial expression look stared back but a hint of being interested in what’s going on twinkled in her eyes. Reading it out loud more for his benefit then for her own it reads:

“HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)”

Vilet nearly sighed out reading the title of the first paper. Continuing on “Dear Ms. Vilet Snape…” She drifted to a stop reading this part over and over in her head. Looking back up at Snape with wide shocked eyes. He simply arched an eyebrow at her look. “Continue” he bluntly says clearly avoiding the subject that her new last name implies. She gaps at him for a moment before looking back down.

“We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.   
Yours sincerely,   
Minerva McGonagall (hand signed)  
Deputy Headmistress”

Finally finished reading the first-page Vilet looked back at Snape again awaiting his explanation. Snape didn’t give her one though he had looked away from her and started opening the other envelopes. He wasn’t letting her see what they had said but she quickly put the two together. When Snape wasn’t looking she hugged the acceptance letter to her chest trying to hide her goofy grin, eyes tearing up some. She looked at it again before carefully folding it back up and place it back into the opened envelope.

“When the school year comes closer we will gather what is required” he calmly said sipping his tea again. Being quiet for a minute Vilet took up her cup looking into it. “Nearly all first years students go to Diagon Alley for their supplies then attend for their first trip on the Hogwarts Express” She paused watching Snape’s reaction even though he didn’t have one he only watched her. “I would like to partake in this tradition” Vilet spoke up sipping her tea. “Hm…we’ll see” is the only answer Vilet got from Snape.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this fic~


End file.
